Anti Material Sniper
• Tier 11 of Ninja Path • Tier 8 of Week 2 in Soldiers Graduation (Event) • Tier 4 of Trial 3 of the Diamonita Wars (Event) • (through Born to Dye Pack) • (through the Chest at the Rainbow's End) • Tier 4 of Trial 4 in Road to Glory 2018 |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 5 |Type of Gun? = Rifles |Firing Type? = Single Shot |currency = Gold }}Anti Material Sniper Rifle '''is the 20th weapon available, costs and is unlocked at level 30. It boasts extremely high Damage, Range and Accuracy, but has low Agility. It contains 5 bullets in a clip. It, including its first skin, it was the Tier 11 prize in the Ninja Path event for 12000 ninja points. AMS2.png|Anti Material Sniper Equipped View. AMS2.jpeg|The AMS Being Held By A Player. AMS4.png|Anti Material Sniper (Sunset Skin) Equipped. 2015-07-06_15.21.29.png|As Seen In-Game. 0014.png|Scope From Far Away. 0012.png|Scope From Medium Range. 0013.png|Scope From Close Range. Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 11.21.06 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 11.21.14 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). Strategy This weapon is able to kill in a quick amount of time, due to its ability to rapidly shoot 1 bullet at a time, taking one shot for a headshot and 1-2 for a shot through the body. With the added Range and Accuracy you can easily guarantee long-range kills and/or headshots. However, it does not allow you to move quickly. The scope is necessary for hitting enemies; however, it reduces your field of vision and makes you extremely vulnerable to close-range attacks. The scope is also one of the best scopes in the game as it provides better magnification than the Sniper Rifle and the Scoped Assault Rifle. Nevertheless, this weapon is extremely dangerous and opponents usually hope they don't run into the sniper rifle line of fire and for a good reason too. Unlike its relatives, it is able to fire its bullets without having to manually reload. The scoped cross-hairs remain as you recover from the recoil, allowing you to still lock onto your opponent after firing. This weapon may seem like the most dangerous gun available, but there is a more powerful version of this gun, and currently debatable as the most powerful of all snipers the DMR-003 Which can be obtained by purchasing the designated marksman bundle Weapon analysis Advantages *It currently holds the forth highest Ammo for a Rifle (after the DMR-003 at 8 bullets, the Maskeleon Rifle (sniper mode) at 20 bullets and the Fire Clacker at 35 bullets). *Currently, it has the 2nd fastest firing speed for a sniper rifle and it can shoot all 5 bullets in a row if holding down the button; thus, it can defeat an enemy who cannot be killed by one shot of it (mostly at close to mid range). *A highly magnified scope that allows the user to give not just a precise shot but a very clear vision. * No bolt action, allowing a better follow-up shot of a missed attack. * Damage can be buffed by Mobile Assisted Unit Jacket by 20% and another 10% by Golden Crest. Disadvantages *Like most sniper rifles, it has no crosshairs. *It is vulnerable to close range weapons such as the Blunderbuss and the Double Barrel Shotgun. *At long to mid range, it has a chance to be beaten by Revolver and others mid-range weapons. * Damage reduced by 20% by either of the U.F. Mask and the Biker Bandana; however, '''a single headshot can still kill the opponent (assuming if they're not wearing a lot of armors that provides a large amount of Health). * Slow reload speed and Agility. Differences with the Hunter Rifle Anti Material Sniper Rifle may be comparable to the Hunter Rifle, but it does have some differences. *The Anti Material Sniper is slower in matters of Agility than the Hunter Rifle. *The Anti Material Sniper has 5 bullets in the clip, whereas the Hunter Rifle has only 1. *The Anti Material Sniper has slower reload than the Hunter Rifle and most of the other snipers. *The scope of the Anti Material Sniper is clear like the Sniper Rifle while the Hunter Rifle scope is tinted red. *The Hunter Rifle deals slightly more damage per bullet compared to the Anti Material Sniper. *The Anti Material Sniper has a much faster shooting speed than the Hunter Rifle. Video Trivia * The correct spelling is "Anti-Materiel", an Anti-Materiel Rifle (AMR) is a rifle that is designed for use against military equipment (material, from the French matériel for equipment or hardware, is a term used in English for equipment and supplies in military and commercial supply chain management. It has got nothing to do with antimaterialism. *Despite its name as an "Anti-Material" sniper, it cannot go through walls or obstacles. * During the Ninja Path Event, it received a new red Camo skin. * Although most people do not like being a Sniper due to the lack of cross-hair, the Anti Material Sniper is pretty good at countering most other weapons as long as the enemy is visible in medium to long range. * Unlike many other "elite weapons", equipping this has a higher chance of getting into a server full of low-level players. * Upon close examination, one may notice that the scope range is longer than the one on the Semi-Automatic Sniper. See also * Sniper Rifle * Hunter Rifle * Semi-Automatic Sniper * DMR-003 Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Snipers Category:Paid Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:1 Agility Weapons